


Relax

by miumi15



Category: Clockwork (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal, Frotting, Intercrural Sex, M/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5067583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miumi15/pseuds/miumi15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex works hard. He's a baby sitter for two adult children, he's an ambassador, he's an aristocrat. He's plain tired, will spending a day with cat hybrid help him relax?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relax

**Author's Note:**

> I own none of the characters, all belong to Chikuto the author of clockwork. Also I may now be a huge shipper of Alex/Leo.

Alexander was sitting at his desk like he did every day. Most people would describe his kind of lifestyle tedious and tiresome, and most people would be right. However Alex didn’t see it like this at all. He really liked his job as ambassador, it was calming to him. Contrary to this, today happened to start off… completely wrong. Maybe it began with Cog ruining a spell a child could maneuver and ended up turning the carpet green, maybe it was when Cog came rushing down the hall with the ambassador’s coffee only to bump into him and spill the coffee all over his newly tailored suit right before his meeting with a foreign dignitary. No it was probably when Prince Ravi, barged into his office begging for a job to do.

“Your Highness, please, there is not much for you to do, please return to her majesty’s side.

“But she’s busy. Isn’t there anything at all for me to do?” The prince was simply uncooperative today.

“I’ll send for Cog, he’ll keep you busy. I’ll even fence with you tomorrow.” Alex looked over to the paper work stacked on his desk. He began reading them over, to signal that he was done discussing the matter with the prince. The prince, however, was not. Ravi snuck over to Alex’s side. Sneaking was not one of Ravi’s strong points however, seeing as how Alex could see him getting closer. The prince then picked a paper from the middle of the stack, causing the ones on top to fall over.

“Oh is this a treaty for me to sign?” 

“Your highness! Really-” Alex stopped himself and gathered his composure. Unfortunately for Alex his door opened once again. But pleasingly it was only Leo. Alex liked Leo, Leo did what he was told and was not bothersome.

“Oh highness there you are, I believe Kasper was just looking for you. Said he had a job for you.” The prince put the treaties down and ran out the door as majestically (it wasn’t he’s clumsy) as possible.

Alex sighed, “thank you Leonardo. I should name the knot in my neck after him.” He began to reorganize the stack of papers on his desk but unfortunately bumped it and more paperwork flew about. Alex leaned on the desk and sighed. Leonardo sauntered over and helped Alex organize the stack again.

“He is… difficult Alex, but he means well,” Alex grumbled a bit more on the prince’s incompetence and sat back in his chair. He did care the boy dearly, but today was just not the day for his antics. Alex rubbed at his sore neck, he wasn’t lying earlier, he did have a huge knot and it grew bigger with each interaction between Cog and Ravi.

“Was there something you needed Leonardo?”

“There was- you know what, here,” Leo tired of watching the ambassador in agony, stood behind him and began massaging the ambassador’s neck.

“Leo-“

“Trust me, as admiral it’s imperative for me to know how to remove these nuisances.” Leo began rubbing at Alex’s tense muscles. “Relax, Alex, you’re too stiff loosen up.” Alex went stiff under Leo’s touch, but Leo’s gentle pushes and pulls eased his tensions. The office grew silent, but Alex didn’t mind, it was actually quite pleasant. Most of all he did not mind Leonardo’s presence, it was… strangely comforting. “Uh Alex?”

“Hm?” Alex woke from his stupor.

“About why I’m here, Her Majesty has asked for you to not bring in the treaties today, but tomorrow. The dignitaries want to stay another day and tour.” Alex let out a long sigh to this new revelation.

“Excellent.”

Another five minutes passed before Leo spoke again, “Alex?”

“Hm?”

“You should probably get going.”

“What?”

“Either Ravi or Kasper’s going to realize my little white lie.”

“Yes well,” Alex stood, “do you mind helping me carry these files back to my apartment?”

“Yeah sure! I don’t think I’ve seen the inside of your place anyways. It’s got to have a bunch of old relics.” Leo let out a hearty chuckle that rumbled through his chest.

“It does.” Alex said nonchalantly. Leo than gave out a more nervous chuckle believing he may have made Alex feel bad.

The walk wasn’t too far, Alex’s apartment was just down the hall from his office. This made it easier for him to be closer to his 24/7 job. Alex opened the door slightly and a fluffy black cat ran out.

“Matilda, wait!” Cog came out with a fancy silver brush. “Oh! Uh hi, Sir, you’re early. I was just giving Matilda her daily brushing, and I may have, sort of, stepped on her tail.”

Alex could feel the knot he dubbed Cog reforming at the nape of his neck. “Well what are you standing around here for? Go get her. And keep her in your room, I will be very busy and I don’t need any distractions. Also, after you’ve taken care of Matilda, there will be a group of foreign dignitaries in the main hall. Take them on a tour around the kingdom.”

“Sure thing, Sir.”

“Wait Cog!” Alex yelled as Cog nearly ran away, “take at least six guards with you and don’t go too far out. They don’t need to see the catacomb dwellers.” Cog gave a haphazard and sarcastic salute and ran off once more. “Well that should keep him busy and out of my hair for the next few hours.”

Leo gave another low chuckle, “he’s working just as hard as you, give him a little slack.” Alex had no response other than to enter his dwelling. Leo entered as well leaving his stack of papers next to Alex’s nearest desk. “So I didn’t know you had a cat, can’t imagine you as- never mind.”

“As what?” Alexander put his stack down next Leo’s.

“No it’s nothing.” Leo gave a shy grin and looked away and found the many priceless artifacts he not so recently made fun of. “I, uh, was just going to say… I never took you for a cat person.”

Alex’s stare was blank for a second and the next he caught Leo completely off guard with a unique low chuckle of his own. It was genuine, and not forced. “I wouldn’t have either before I met Matilda. I left the window to my room open one day, and the next I found a small black Kitten laying at the foot of my bed. She seemed clean and well-mannered so I kept her around. She has proven herself to me, I have actually grown quite fond of her.”

“Wow, who knew Alexander de Leveque actually has a warm heart.” Leo could have sworn he saw Alex’s face turn red before he turned away.

“I should probably get back to this.” Alex stated.

“Yeah, I should go.” Before Leo could reach for the door Alex called to him.

“No Leo wait,” Alex paused for a good five seconds, not even he knew what he was going to ask. “Would… you… like to stay and help? I would probably get this done a lot faster if I had someone do the royal seal after I signed the paper.

“Uh, sure, no problem.” He grabbed a chair nearby and sat across the desk from Alexander.

“Before we get started, would you like a drink?” Alex offered.

“Uh, sure. Poor me a glass of whatever you’ve got on hand.” Alex went and retrieved their drinks then commenced their work. Alex had been right, another person made his job go a lot faster, and it was less… boring. As the two worked, Leo would tell the silent but ever listening Alex, his many tales of training and his encounters with new recruits. The two had finished an hour after sunset but Alex still sat at his desk and Leo still told his stories. Both were deeply focused into the current story until a small knock was heard at the door. Alex turned back to Leo and quickly put a finger to his lip to signal Leo to be absolutely quiet.

“Ambassador, are you home? Kasper ended up not needing my help and your assistant told me I could find you here?” Prince Ravi called. Alexander slowly got up and signaled for Leo to follow but still stay incredibly silent. They grabbed their drinks and made their way to a room in the furthest part of the residence.

It appeared to be Alex’s own room, everything was set to the highest standard. From the four post king sized bed to the ornate wardrobe in the corner. Alex took a seat on the bed, and Leo at a nearby ottoman. If they listened close enough they could still hear the prince knocking and calling to Alexander.

After the prince left, Alex took a slow sip of his drink and laughed, “Look at us. Leaders of a kingdom yet so afraid of nineteen year old prince who only calls to feel of use. We look like scared children hiding from a monster.”

Leo tensely laughed, “Should we go back out?”

“Most likely,” the two stood simultaneously nearly colliding into one another in attempt to exit the room. Honestly Alex didn’t want to leave. He didn’t want to return to that regularly planned day-to-day lifestyle of his, “Or…”

“Or…” Leo repeated. They both stared in different directions trying to avoid eye contact. Neither said a word, but they both knew what the other wanted. They both lived tiresome routines, both would at least just leave a little less stressed just by interacting. But they didn’t want just a moment, they wanted hours. This feeling had a tight grip on them. And poor Alex, poor over worked Alex just want a reason to relax. He looked over to Leo who was still not making any eye contact or move. He would never make a move to better this situation, Alex finally concluded. It was up to him to relieve them of this demented torture.

Alex put his glass down on the vanity and let out an exasperated sigh, “I’m weary.” He turned around and pulled Leonardo down into a passionate kiss. Leo was taken aback at first, hell he was still uselessly holding his beverage in the air. However he soon realized his current state and decided to just let loose and leave his glass next to Alex’s.

Leo, pushed Alex back into a nearby wall, accidently bumping a priceless relic off its stand. Alex caught it before it could meet its demise. “Careful,” Alex muttered through their messy kiss. Neither remembered who did it first but one of them unbuttoned the first button then the next, than the next, than the next, till neither had a coat. Why had they worn them for so long anyways? The room grew hotter for both so they helped the other remove yet another layer, Leo’s hands slowly unbuttoned the Ambassador’s vest, and Alex threw off the admiral’s annoying ascot across the room. Leo’s ginormous hands slide the vest off the blonde’s shoulders. He made to throw it across the room like Alex, but the ambassador caught the huge bicep. Alex’s speech was muffled through their kiss but Leo could still make out, “you’ll ruin the material don’t.” Leo finally broke the kiss laughing so hard, he leaned over Alex’s shoulder and placed his head against the wall snickering nonstop.

“Ha- Alex, ha, are we going to fold all of your clothes before we move on?” Leo teased.

Alex looked down ashamed, “sorry that material is just really expensive, just here.” Alex grabbed the vest and properly hung it on a nearby chair. “uh, so let’s um get back-“

Leonardo pulled Alex into a tighter embrace reluctant to let him slip away again. Alex clumsily helped Leo out of his undershirt which Leo let unceremoniously fall to the floor. For Alexander’s dress shirt, Leo nudged Alex head to the side with his face and started leaving kisses about his neck as he slowly slide the shirt off and placed it on the vanity next to them. Alex’s breathing became more noticeable to Leo, instead of the Ambassador’s calm and relaxed intakes, Leo could feel the blonde’s chest move quicker with each kiss that went lower. Meanwhile Alex’s hands started to run through Leo’s mane trying to grasp for an anchor. His grip grew even tighter when Leo reached his collarbone and began sucking and nibbling. Alex began feeling warm shivers run up his spine, his arms, his legs, his thighs, his-

“Alex? I’m clarifying before I go any further, are you comfortable with this?”

“K-keep going.”

“K, Mister Adonis pecs.” Alex could feel Leo’s cheeky smile on his chest, “Mr. Goldilocks,” Alex trembled under Leo’s index finger as it trailed down his spine lower and lower, past his lower back, “Mr-”

It was hard for Alex to reply but he managed, “A-Any ass and Ambassador jokes will earn you a one way ticket out on the streets.” Leo suddenly turned Alexander so he faced the wall, catching Alexander off guard.

He leaned in and whispered “you talk too much Alexander.” Leo began his trail of kisses down Alex back that led to the lower back, in which Leo had found a gold mine. Alexander had been trembling with each muscle Leo tickled with his mane, it had gotten so bad his knees began to wobble and he lost his bearings, slipping lower on the wall. Leo wrapped a muscular arm around the thinner man’s waist, and had moved both of them next to the gargantuan bed. However Alex greatly protested against using the bed, stating that he would rather they not ruin the linen.

In response Alex’s trousers fell and Leo’s own fell soon after. Out of curiosity, Alex turned to look at Leo and found him standing in his tiger striped underwear. “Please don’t say anything…” the giant pleaded.

Alex turned and left a kiss on the side of Leo’s mouth, “no worries.” The lingering scent of Alex’s aftershave made Leo’s senses go hay-wire. He slipped his hand under Alex’s briefs and slowly slid his hand down his penis causing Alex to groan. Alex lifted his arms and held onto the Bed’s post as he got harder. Leo’s hair trailed over Alex’s shoulders, never before had Alex felt anything softer not even his own could compare. Than Leo began rubbing Alex’s cock a little faster. Alex’s breath sped up and his grunts were longer and deeper. Leo started to rub the tip which caused Alex to arch his back and give out the loudest moan yet. Alex however painstakingly held in his orgasm so as to prolong their interaction. Leo placed his free hand on the ambassador’s hip and closed the space between the two with a sudden jerk and began rubbing his cock against Alex’s ass.

“Hold on,” Alex expertly sighed, he then briskly walked to the side of his bed to retrieve a bottle of what seemed to be lube from the bedside drawer. He shyly gave it to Leo and resumed his position. The soft touch of leo’s tail slowly wrapping itself around Alex’s leg startled him for a second but felt comforted by it the next. In fact as Leo’s tail got higher the more Alex shook with pleasure. This gave Leo an idea, he unwounded his tail from Alex’s leg and simply rubbed the tip of it on the inner side Alex’s legs and under his balls. It wasn’t till Leo focused on Alex’s inner thighs that he found that Alex trembled with the most pleasure. His breathing resumed it previous patterns of moans and grunts of pleasure. The tail increased in speed as well as its pattern from circle motions to a rough back and forth.

Before Leo’s tail made its way inside Alex, Leo had covered it in the expensive looking lube Alex gave him. The ambassador rolled his hips to help it move along. A sigh of great pleasure had left Alex’s lips when the band around the end of Leo’s tail made it past his hole, but realization hit Alexander. “Leo is that your, ugh, tail?” Ah small shout had escaped him as it rubbed against his prostate.

“Uhhhh in my defense my dick’s not that much different a lot thicker really.”

“Leo… are you telling me… mmm, oh god do that again…” Alex was interrupted by nearly reaching his own climax, he held onto the bed post just a bit tighter, his nails digging into the mahogany. However Leo retreated back, wanting to play with the blonde a little longer. Alex let out a small groan as Leo pulled out. In this small break Alex had panted, “…are you telling me your dick is covered in fur?”

“Uh, bristles actually… cat hybrid remember…”

“…” Alex tiredly looked over his shoulder, “… show me.”

“What?”

“Leonardo, we’re in the middle of some strange intercourse and I have yet to witness your penis. Show me.” Alex slowly and carefully turned and coolly leaned against the bedpost arms crossed. Leo noted that even completely nude, Alexander could be intimidating.

Leo did as he was instructed and rid himself of his tiger striped smalls. Leo stepped a couple feet back and averted Alex’s gaze completely ashamed. The two stood there a good while, Alex simply stood there staring at Leo’s cock. “Leo?”

“Yes?” Leo looked back solemnly and found Alex motioning for him to come closer, so he did.

“Closer Leo. Closer. Closer,” Leo was now just a mere centimeters away from Alex. Alex, both being smaller and leaning on the post, had to look quite a way to meet Leo’s gaze. He wrapped a long slender arm around Leo’s neck and brought him down to a warm and tender kiss. The two brought their bodies completely together. Leo brushed his lips over Alex’s, and took Alex’s lower lip between his teeth and a fang, teasing the soft skin. Leo was flush against Alexander. Alex in return, welcomed the warmth. Alex pulled while Leo bit gently causing a dribble of blood to escape as the fang was pushed deeper in the supple pale skin. Leo began withdrawing feeling guilty and slightly afraid of harming the other, but Alex pulled him in for a deeper kiss causing the effect to happen again. “Don’t worry about it,” Alex muttered.

“I’m not comfortable with this Alex.” Alex in return immediately pulled back at Leo’s more nervous comment. Instead of a completely rough kiss, Alex took control and balanced their kiss into a warm and slightly rough one.

“Mmf” was Leo’s only response. Alex had Leo completely entranced, so it surprised the man when the ambassador started rolling his hips against Leo’s crotch, cock painfully hard between them. Leo’s bristled penis making it all that much pleasurable for the both of them.

Alex broke the kiss and sighed, “fuck me.”

Leo chuckled, “you going to interrupt for the hundredth time this night or?”

“Mercia!” Alex growled.

“What-“

“That’s the safe word… don’t stop unless one of us says that. Understood?”

“Completely.” Alex took the lube from Leo, who had been holding it uselessly this whole time, and dumped the rest of it on Leo’s dick than mounted it without another thought. Alex was tight and warm around Leo, driving the admiral nearly over the edge. The bristles took Alex by a painful surprise the moment Leo started thrusting forward. Alex threw his head down and let out a cry of pain.

“Are you ok, you want me to stop?” Leo panted.

“Keep going!” Out of surprise Leo thrusted in at full force causing Alex to let out a loud shout that was followed by a groan. “Again!” he panted. Leo repeated his previous actions. “Faster Leo,” the hybrid obeyed. Now both men were moaning and groaning. Leo had one hand on Alex’s hip and the other on his lower back of which his nails began clawing into, causing deep indents. Alex suspected that Leo was trying his hardest not to draw blood, however he knew there were going to be bruises there in the morning. He would have to be lying if he said he didn’t just relish in the bliss sensation the pressure brought him. At this point both of them were panting, and coated with sweat, Alex’s legs quivered from the effort of keeping himself raised. Leo and the post did take away most of the strain, but their rough intercourse wasn’t much help. Alex started to whimper and move himself against the wall of muscles that had pinned him against that post. Alex’s cries turned into a scream when Leo started to hit his prostate. The bristled penis constantly scratched at it making Alex move this way and that for a different pleasure each time. Leo brought the hand rested on Alex’s hip down to Alex’s cock and gave it a few strokes, gently running his nails upwards every so often. It wasn’t too long until Alex could not hold it any longer and came onto Leo’s hand. Alex’s then tightened muscles over Leo’s dick made the larger man lose control and go rigid. It was Leo’s turn to come, accidentally slamming Alex’s back against the wooden post when his back arched. Two shouts echoed throughout the household, and it was relief that the walls were for the most part sound proof and the door shut. Leo pulled out, the bristles leaving a last shiver to wrack Alex one more time. Both men fell limp onto the bed regardless of the covers.

“Shit, sorry Alex.” Leo said hardly any breath in him.

“For the sheets or my back? Either way fuck it. Fuck the linen overall. I can always wash them myself.” Alex turned his head towards Leo’s and let out a silvery laugh at Leo’s glare.

It was almost impossible for Leo to keep up the glare with that beautiful smile of his. “After all that bullshit with the bedpost!” Alex let out another majestic laugh and brought himself closer to Leo’s chest. He laid a slender hand on Leo’s broad hairy chest and had Leo wrap an enormous arm around him. Alex stretched up and left a quick kiss on Leo’s cheek. All bad feelings quickly fleeted Leo’s body and he embraced the smaller man tighter.

“You know what you need to do Leo? Relax.” Alex said with a shit eating grin. Leo’s glare returned, and covered Alex’s face with a huge hand.

“Get out of here you snake!” The two let out laughter that thundered through both of their bodies. It took a while before either was ready to stand and wash up. When they finally did Leo helped Alex with his balance, the pain taking its toll. In the end Alex lay comfortably engulfed by Leo’s warm and tight embrace and promised to take the day off tomorrow and just send Cog to deliver all the paperwork. There was no way he was going to be able to go about his day comfortably with a sore back and bum.


End file.
